


Campus! (but it's dreamnoblade)

by TiredTrash_exe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But nothing drastic, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Some angst, and pining, and they were roomates, because I say so, good vibes, it's mainly fluff, or dormmates in this scenario, pog - Freeform, so much pining, they're idiots, we just vibing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTrash_exe/pseuds/TiredTrash_exe
Summary: How many fanfic prompts did I throw in this? Too many. Way too many.Enjoy!Just to clarify, I don't actually ship Dream and Techno. I ship the way they're personified by the fandom. So, a tired introvert and a confident extrovert. I write them as characters and not content creators. I don't see the characters I write as the content creators. I also don't use real names unless it's their streamer name aside from in the tags.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Technoblade
Comments: 71
Kudos: 381





	1. A New Chapter in our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so here's some things you should know.
> 
> \- Sleepy Bois Inc are a family and are siblings (Wilbur and Techno are twins, Wil's older), they are related by blood  
> \- Stray Family too (Eret, Fundy, Niki, Ranboo, and Tubbo are all siblings), they're all adopted  
> \- Phil owns a flower shop, and yes all his brothers work there and it's great. The shop's called Flower Bois Inc.  
> \- Captain is the Stray Family's parental guardian but is not related to anyone, these children needed to be adopted and he brought it upon himself to do so  
> \- This fic will mainly focus on Dream and Techno, but it'll also have moments that focus on other characters like Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Eret, Niki, etc.  
> \- I literally have no idea how college works, but it's a fun prompt to write so I'll give it my best shot
> 
> And the title is inspired by the song Campus by Vampire Weekend

"Techno get your shit together, we're leaving!"

Shiny brown eyes snapped opened at the outburst. 

What was happening? Oh yeah, college. Fuck he overslept, didn't he. Sure he probably should have went to sleep earlier instead of like 3 in the morning but he's an insomniac and getting an insomniac to sleep is not fun. 

Throwing off his blanket, Techno quickly got ready for, what he assumed, would be a very long and tiresome day. He threw on some casual clothes and his favorite maroon leather hoodie and mentally prepared himself. After taking a quick moment to scream at Wilbur to stop banging on his door, he put in his contacts and attached his gold crown hairpin to the top-back of his head. With one last deep breath he grabbed his backpack that was adorned with various patches and opened his door. Techno rushed down the stairs, grabbed his shoes, and ran to the car. He tossed his stuff into the trunk and closed it before sliding into the passenger seat. Wilbur was already sitting in the driver's seat and was readjusting the beanie on his head.

Most people would assume that the one who woke up last would be the last to the car, but then again most people don't have Tommy as a brother. The youngest Sleepy sibling flew out the front door and jumped into the backseat. Wilbur glanced at the entrance of their home and then back at his younger brother.

"Tommy."

"What?"

"Did you close the front door?"

There was a short pause before a long sequence of mumbled curses as the blonde boy unbuckled, opened the car door, walked back to the house, slammed the front door, and returned. Both Techno and Wilbur stifled a laugh as Tommy glared at them from behind. The car engine revved to life and lofi-pop music poured out of the speakers. 

Wilbur glimpsed at Tommy through the rearview mirror. "You excited for freshman year, Tomms?" The blonde was still pouting and only gave a mumbled answer. His brothers couldn't really tell if it was a 'yes' or a 'no'. "I heard a new family just moved into our neighborhood. Phil said they've got two kids around your age." 

Tommy leaned his arm on the car door and stared out the window. "And? As long as they aren't a bitch it's whatever. I've already got enough friends, plus Big T and I talk online every day."

"Yeah, but I think you should keep an eye out," Wilbur said with a smirk. "Who knows, you may like them." 

The youngest spared a glance at his brother but didn't say anything. He simply continued staring out the window. Techno tapped his fingers on the side of his car door as a song he liked started playing. 

"Tech, have you met your dormmate yet?" Wilbur asked, pulling the pinkette out of his trance.

He shook his head. "No. When I dropped off my stuff he seemed to have already done so. I think I got stuck with a jock though since there was a football helmet on the desk."

His twin gave a mock gasp. "Oh no, maybe you'll be forced to socialize!"

"Shut up, Wil. I socialize enough."

"Tech, talking to your family and one other person does not count."

"To be fair, Skeppy talks a lot."

"Techno."

Tommy laughed, his mood seeming to brighten up a little. "Big man, you should be more like me! I talk with many people. And women. Many, many women." 

"I will agree with half that statement. Tech, you got to at least try to talk to your dormmate. After all, you're going to be living with him for a long time." 

His younger twin rolled his eyes but gave a hum of agreement. For once, it was quiet between the three of them. In fact the quiet was so off-putting that both Techno and Wilbur were a bit concerned. Usually Tommy would've sparked up a conversation or at least an argument at this point but the boy just kept his eyes on the cars moving by. When Tommy's high school finally came into view something washed over all three brothers, something that the older two seemed to have ignored. 

Dread.

"Tommy..." Wilbur parked the car. "Are...are you ready?"

The normally energetic boy was now silent and his head was hanging. He unbuckled his seatbelt and picked up his backpack. Techno noticed that his hands were shaking. He reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder."

"Tomms?"

He suddenly looked up with teary sky blue eyes and wrapped his arms around Techno. The pinkette was surprised, but was quickly overtaken with concern. He patted the blonde's hair and tried his best to calm him down. Comfort never really was Techno's strong point though. Wilbur placed his hand on Tommy's back and continued trying to ask him what was wrong.

"I'm-" He looked up at his siblings. "I'm going to miss you two. A lot. I know I'll see you at the shop almost every day, but it's not going to be the same. You're not going to be home. You're not going to be there! It's going to be boring. And different. And lonely. And-"

"Hey, hey, hey, breathe." Wilbur wiped Tommy's tears with his sleeve. "I know it's going to be a huge change with me and Techno staying at the college, but you're going to be okay. You're strong, you can get through this. We'll always be there whenever you need us."

Techno nodded, ruffling Tommy's messy hair. "We love ya, and no amount of distance will change that. You're going to be okay Tommy, I promise you."

The three continued their hug until Tommy eventually was able to calm down. He gave his brothers one last squeeze before clambering out of the car. Rubbing away the last of his tears, the blue-eyed boy waved to his brothers and walked towards his school. He pulled out his phone and texted Tubbo. His friend had recently moved and he promised them he would message them before he started school. 

\- - - - - -

{You are now messaging DuckBoi}

BigMan!: How your new school

DuckBoi: Good so far! It hasn't started yet.

DuckBoi: Tommy, can you do me a favor?

BigMan!: What

DuckBoi: Look up!

BigMan!: WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!

DuckBoi: Just do it!

BigMan!: Ughhhhhh fineeeeee

\- - - - - -

Tommy looked up, not expecting anything at all. He was just about to text Tubbo in all caps about how he didn't see shit, but something caught his eye. Or someone. A boy with fluffy brown hair and a black and yellow striped jacket was standing a few feet away from him. He knew exactly who it was.

"Tubbo?!" 

"Tommy!!"

The two ran at each other, crashing into a hug. They ended up tumbling into the grass with wide smiles. Ranboo was standing a little ways away and gave Wilbur and Techno a wave before going to check on the laughing idiots on the ground.

"He's gonna be just fine," Wilbur said with smile as he backed the car out of the school's parking lot.

Techno nodded and leaned back against his chair. "Yeah. Just hope we'll be too."

Pausing for a moment, Wilbur and Techno watched Tommy from afar. The blonde had a wide smile on his face and seemed to be happily shouting something at Tubbo. He paused for a moment, noticing his brothers were about to leave. His smile didn't falter though. Instead he bounded a bit closer to them and gave them a giant wave. Techno rolled down his window and returned the wave before the car drove out of distance. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the soothing music. Then Wilbur spoke up. 

"You're not going to try to interact with anyone are you."

"Nope." Techno replied, popping the 'p'. 

"My god, how did Skeppy even mange to become friends with you?"

"I made the mistake of sitting next to him on the bus for a school field trip. And then he annoyed me until I hung out with him."

"Techno, I know you have social anxiety but you can't deny that you do like spending time with people."

"No idea what you mean. People are cringe."

The brunette sighed and thumped his head against the head rest of his seat. He then straightened back up, an idea popping into his head.

"Didn't you want to plant potatoes in the shop's garden?"

His younger twin narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Phil wouldn't let you, right?"

"Yeah. He said 'Techno, no one is going to buy potatoes at a flower shop' and told me to just plant it in the backyard or something. But the shop has the best soil and conditions and there is no way I'm half-assing growing a plant when there's a much better option with the optimal conditions right there."

Wilbur held back a snicker at Techno's rant. The pinkette seemed to have forgotten about the previous topic and completely focused in on potatoes. It was a quirk that he was very used to at this point. 

"Well, one of the rules of the shop is that if a majority of the workers agree on something then they can overrule the others. Even the owner. So I can agree to your potatoes and bribe Tommy to do the same. That way Phil has no choice but to let you plant them in the garden."

Techno's brown eyes lit up for a moment, before he narrowed them and looked at his brother with caution. "...what's the catch?"

"You go to a party with me."

"WHAT?!"

Wilbur smirked. "You heard me! Don't worry I won't be the only one you know. I'm inviting Skeppy too. Plus Tubbo's siblings, who we're bound to meet eventually."

"Wil, the last party I went to was actually hell. You said you'd never make me go to another."

"Okay, yes, I know. But that was when we were dumb and in highschool and in an abandoned warehouse with other dumb fucking teenagers. This one is gonna be at my friend's house so it's a lot less sketchy. Plus, you can leave whenever you want since our house is only like a block away from there. It's not going to be as fucked up as the one in highschool." 

Thinking for a minute, Techno weighed the pros and cons of this agreement. On one hand he had to go a party, something he was terrified of, and Wilbur was definitely going to make him actually talk to the people there. Even more terrifying. On the other hand, potatoes. God he really wanted to plant those bastards. They grew really pretty flowers which would be a good accompaniment to some of their arrangements, he just needed the chance to convince Phil he could sell them. Plus potatoes tasted good and fresh one's would be great. Sighing, he mumbled an agreement to Wilbur. The other silently cheered in victory. 

When they finally made it to the college and stepped out of the car most of their nerves were calmed. Well most of Wilbur's nerves were calmed. No amount of preparation could really prepare Techno for any new occurrence in his life. His twin did make it a bit better though. 

"Ready for college, little brother?"

"Wilbur, we're twins."

"I'm older by like 4 minutes."

"And I'm smarter."

"And I'm taller."

"Okay, that's not fair. I didn't choose my genes, you prick."

Techno gave his brother a light shove as they stepped away from the car. Wilbur responded by patting Techno's fluffy hair, similar to how Techno would ruffle Tommy's, but he was careful to not disturb the small crown tucked into pink locks. As they walked they saw various other students making their way across the campus. At first the bustling make Techno's anxiety spike, but seeing that no one really bothered or paid attention to them made his worries slowly ease away.

That is until a green blur came out of nowhere and crashed into him.


	2. Gay Panic™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like you guys enjoyed the first chapter so I hope this one lives up to expectations! Sorry this took a little while longer than expected, writing block hit me like truck.

Dream was ready for college. In fact, he was more than ready. Moving across the country to a new state and a new school was intimidating, but it was worth it for the football scholarship and the ability to go to the same college as his friends. Him, George, Sapnap, and Bad were all going to the same school now and he'd finally be able to hang out with them in real life as much as he wanted. It was perfect!

And sure, he had no idea who his dormmate was or what they were like but he was confident that it wouldn't really matter. 

All that mattered was that he was going to have a great college experience with his best friends. 

"Dream, go long!" Sapnap shouted.

"Okay!" Dream replied, excitedly.

He slowly started stepping backwards, eyes trained on the football in the ravenette's hands. Sapnap chucked the ball and it soared above Dream. He dashed after it, never letting it leave his sight. Unfortunately this also meant he wasn't looking where he was going and he didn't notice the two boys walking in front of him.

Dream collided with one of them, sending both of them plummeting to the concrete. They ended up landing beside one another with Dream's legs kind of awkwardly on top of the boy's. The blonde blinked and his emerald green eyes were met with a pair of very confused dark brown ones. The color reminded Dream of crackling firewood, rich brown with a hint of glowing red. He felt himself getting lost in them.

"God, you're pretty," Dream mumbled under his breath.

He didn't realize he had actually said that out loud until the brown-eyed boy's face flushed pink. Footsteps were soon approaching the two and the noise was enough to pull both the boys out of their trance. Dream sat up first and removed his legs from the boy's. Dream's friends were sprinting towards them. The other student, the one with curly brown hair, was standing about a foot away. He leaned over to check to see if the boy Dream had crashed into was okay before starting to chuckle. Taking a moment to actually process the situation, Dream immediately turned to the pinkette beside him and started spouting apologies. 

Wait. Pink hair? That's an odd color. It looked really good on him though. Actually everything about this boy looked good. Hold up, hold up, reel it in idiot you just crashed into this guy! Focus on apologizing you dumbass.

After mentally scolding himself, Dream stood to his feet and reached out to the pinkette. The boy gave a small smile and took his hand. 

Holy fuck he's holding his hand. A cute guy is holding his hand. He really had to crash into this guy out of all people, god that's such a horrible first impression. But it's okay, at least he doesn't seem upset. God dammit.

Once the pinkette was standing they let go of one another. Dream dusted off his green and while varsity jacket while the other boy readjusted the small crown on his head. 

Crown? That's a unique accessory. It worked really well for him though, the red gems matched with his jacket and were a good contrast to his eyes. 

Dream gave his head a light shake, trying to bury the growing fluttering feeling in his stomach.

"I am so sorry that I ran into you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't watching where I was going and was too focused on the stupid football. Are you okay?"

The boy gave a nod, his eyes flickering away from Dream's face. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact which was disappointing for Dream since he really wanted to keep looking at those gorgeous burnt umber eyes.

"I'm okay," the pinkette said, quietly. 

Damn, that voice. Shit, he's really falling hard for this random stranger. Ironic since he literally fell into him. Life really is throwing him for a loop here, isn't it. 

George, Sapnap, and Bad finally reached the two. They all took a moment to try to catch their breath. The curly brown haired boy had drifted over as well. Now that he was closer, Dream realized that this guy was way quite a bit taller than the rest of them. It was kind of intimidating and he was suddenly very thankful neither him or the pinkette seemed upset. 

"So..." The curly haired boy crossed his arms. "I'm assuming all of you go to this school too?"

Bad nodded. "Yes, we all go here. We're really sorry for this entire situation! We'll be going now."

He tried to grab Dream and drag him away, but the blonde was insistent on staying put. Shrugging off Bad's hold, he turned back to the pretty pink haired boy and held out his hand again.

"Okay, so this is probably the worst introduction ever, but hi. My name's Dream."

All three of his friends were having vastly different reactions to his actions. Sapnap looked like he was about to burst out laughing, George was definitely judging Dream for being so stupid, and Bad seemed both confused and alarmed. The tall boy was just enjoying the show, raising an eyebrow in intrigue. The pinkette still had a neutral expression, but his eyes showed a hint of interest. At least that's what Dream was hoping since he didn't see them for more than a second before the boy started avoiding eye contact again. He shook the Dream's hand. 

"That...that was a pretty terrible introduction." Dream visibly cringed and the boy seemed to grow panicked. "But it was an accident! So it doesn't really matter to me. Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Dream brighten up, his foot tapping a bit on the pavement. "Oh, okay! So-"

He was interrupted by the sound of ringing. Bad quickly pulled out his phone and muted the alarm. He looked up at Dream with a frown.

"We need to go to our classes now, they'll be starting soon." He started walking away from the group and gestured for his friends to follow. "Goodbye!"

George gave a silent wave to the two strangers before following Bad. Sapnap gave Dream a sympathetic look before also saying his goodbyes and turning away. Dream, a bit disheartened, looked to the pinkette.

"I guess I'll...see you around?"

The boy gave a nod. "I'll see you around," He paused for a moment. "Dream." 

Giving the blonde one last small smile, the pinkette walked away with the curly brunette beside him. The taller boy looked back at Dream for a second and gave a knowing smirk. That made Dream panic eternally for a second again before Sapnap grabbed him and starting dragging the blonde to their class.

Dream still had a dopey smile on his face as they walked. Of course, George and Sapnap stared teasing him but he mostly tuned them out in favor of thinking about the pink-haired boy he'd just met.

Wait a minute...

Fuck he never got his name!

After a few of his general classes, Dream was finally able to actually have a lecture about his major. Well at least one of them. He's majoring in two classes: Digital Editing and Computer Programming. As he walks into his digital editing class his eyes quickly lock onto a head of pink hair near the back. Holy fuck, it's the guy that he ran into earlier. He shares a class with him. He shares a MAJOR with him! So that means they've got something in common and- oh shit he's looking right at him don't panic don't panic don't-

Dream waved at the pinkette and to his relief the boy waved back. He was about to go sit next to him when a student with black hair and blue eyes sped past and jumped into the seat beside him. He was wearing a light blue hoodie with graffiti print and seemed to have drawn the pink-haired boy into a one sided conversation. With a sigh, Dream strolled over to the row behind the pinkette and sat down. The boy gave him a glance before refocusing his attention on his book while his friend continued to chatter. Sapnap, George, and Bad all rushed in soon after and Dream remembered that he also shared this major with his three best friends. 

He gave them a wave and they quickly dashed over to him, but halfway through Bad's eyes lit up in surprise. Instead of going to Dream's row he veered off to the one the pink-haired boy was in. 

"Skeppy?"

The blue hoodie boy froze and spun around. His expression broke out into a wide grin.

"Bad!"

He jumped out of his seat and threw his arms around the brunette. Meanwhile, George and Sapnap had taken seats beside Dream and were looking at the pair with confusion before the name seemed to click. Bad had talked about his friend Skeppy before. Apparently the two were childhood before Skeppy had to move away. They stayed in touch though, but lost contact during highschool finals. Bad used to complain about how much he missed his friend but was too nervous to reach out to him. 

Thankfully, they got lucky and now neither of the idiots would have to reach out to the other. 

Bad took a seat beside Skeppy and the two started catching up with one another. The pink-haired boy did not seem to mind that his friend's attention had been stolen, in fact he had a shadow of a smile on his face. Whether that was because he was happy for him or because he was now left to read in peace was a mystery. Maybe it was both. It was probably both. 

Dream tried to peak over to see what the pinkette was reading, but his gaze inadvertently caught the attention of both George and Sapnap who finally noticed the bright pink fluff in front of them. 

"Is that the guy you crashed into earlier?" George whispered.

"Yes, but shush." Dream leaned back in his chair after failing to actually see the book. "I wanna make a better impression. Plus it seems like he's friends with Skeppy so, who knows, maybe we'll be able to hang out with him more."

"Oooooh smooth." Sapnap nudged Dream with his elbow. "Definitely a better plan than straight up knocking him off his feet."

"Shut up." He gave his friend a light shove. "You know I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident."

"Oh, but Dream, can't you see." Sapnap did a dramatic pose. "It was simply fate."

Dream straight up kicked Sapnap's chair. He wasn't knocked over, but the force did slide the ravenette back a bit and his chair squeaked. This alerted the attention of the pink-haired boy who Dream still did not know the name of.

"Um, hi!" Dream gave an awkward wave, which he mentally cringed at.

"Hey." The boy waved back just as awkwardly. 

Dream was about to say something else when their professor walked in and started the lecture. He cursed the timing, but on the bright side maybe he'd be able to continue his conversation with the pinkette after class. Until then, he would have to deal with George and Sapnap silently laughing at his pain. 

Time went on but Dream had a difficult time paying attention since his eyes kept drifting to the boy in front of him. He really wanted to talk to him and learn more about him. For starters, his name would be nice to know.

Finally the end of class came and their teacher, Mr. Sky, told them to enjoy the rest of their day. Bad stood up and turned to his friends, excitedly spinning Skeppy around as well.

"Guys! This is Skeppy!" Bad gestured to the boy. "I've told you about him, haven't I?"

All three nodded, their mouths shifting into matching grins. Skeppy raised an eyebrow as Bad started rambling again, this time about his friends. While he wasn't paying attention, Sapnap leaned over towards Skeppy. 

"He's talked to you almost every day for the past 5 years we've known him."

Skeppy grinned and then turned back to face Bad. Dream was paying so much attention to the two that he almost didn't notice the pink-haired boy leaving. Almost. Dream quickly gathered his things as the pinkette waved goodbye to Skeppy. He made his way out of the room with Dream following close behind. The blonde tried to ignore the looks both George and Sapnap were giving him on the way out.

He ran up beside the pinkette with a smile on his face. The boy turned his head to face him. He was fidgeting with his backpack straps, but there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes. 

"Hi, remember me?" 

"Of course." The boy's lips quirked up into a smile. "It'd be hard to forget someone with the introduction you had."

Dream felt his cheeks heat up. "Come on, please tell me I'm not cursed to forever be known as the kid that crashed into you on the first day of college."

"Sorry, Crasher, you say something?" 

He laughed as Dream's facial expression morphed into one of feigned offense. The blonde gave the other a light punch on the shoulder. 

"Can I please have a do over? Or at least your name? I'd like to stop having to consider you the 'pink-haired boy'."

"Hmmm, I don't know 'pink-haired boy' sounds pretty good."

"Oh c'mon, please?"

"I don't think I'm going to give you a do over..." Dream felt his heart sink for a moment. "...but I will give you my name." Nevermind, it just got rammed out of his chest by butterflies.

"My name is Techno."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Shut up, compliments aren't going to get you a do over."

"That's fine by me, I'll shower you in compliments anyways!"

"Oh god, I've made a mistake. I should've just ran away from you."

"Then I would've just swept you off your feet all over again."

"I feel like knock me off my feet is more accurate."

"Close enough!" 

Their conversation continued up until they strolled into their next class. It turns out they shared some of their general classes as well. Dream also found out that Techno was majoring in two fields, like him: English and Digital Editing. Unfortunately they had to part ways again, but Dream didn't mind as much since this time he walked away with Techno's number. 

Did he start texting Techno during class? Of course he did. What else did you expect. Education can wait when there's a pretty boy to talk to. 

\- - - - - -  
New Contact: xxx-xxx-xxxx

{You are now messaging Techno}

Dream: Hi!

Techno: Texting in class? What a loser.

Dream: You're in class too!

Techno: True, guess I should just leave you on read.

Dream: WAIT NO

Dream: TECHNO COME BACK I'M SORRY

Dream: TECHNOOOOOOO

*Techno changed Dream's name to Nuisance*

Nuisance: Oh come on

Techno: Shush, I'm trying to learn.

Nuisance: Sorry, I gotta live up to my new name now

Techno: Don't make me change it again, Dream.

*Nuisance changed Techno's name to Pinky*

*Pinky changed Nuisance's name to Crasher*

Crasher: OH COME ON

Pinky: I warned you.

Pinky: The name actually suits you quite well.

Crasher: It does not!

Pinky: Just accept your faith, Crasher.

Crasher: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Crasher: Fineeeeeeeeeee

Pinky: Hah, loser.

Pinky: I actually got to go now. My teacher is giving me a death glare.

Crasher: Alright, talk to you later?

Pinky: Talk to you later.

\- - - - - -

Dream stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he listened to his math teacher ramble about the year's lesson plan. He didn't know anyone in this class so he wasn't really social at the moment. He was actually zoned out when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" 

Turning to his right, he saw one of his classmates looking at him with a smile. They had black sunglasses on and curly light brown hair. 

"The teacher said we needed to work in pairs, so do you want to work together?"

"Sure!" Dream shifted so that he was facing the brunette. "We're doing this worksheet right?"

"Yup, one of those 'get to know me' things. First question, what is your name?"

"Actually, the first question is 'What is your favorite animal'."

"Hey, it's not my fault that whoever made this thing didn't add that question."

Dream laughed. "True. Well, my name's Dream. What's yours?"

"I'm Eret, it's nice to meet you Dream." He paused for a moment. "What are your pronouns?"

"He/him, what about you?"

"Any pronouns."

"Cool! So what's your favorite animal?"

Eret visibly relaxed. "Ferrets, and I swear it isn't just because they rhyme with my name."

After a few minutes of going through random icebreaker questions, the two moved onto an actual conversation. Turns out, Eret has photophobia. Which means he's sensitive to bright lights, hence the sunglasses indoors. Dream also learned that Eret is majoring in Digital Editing as well but she's also majoring in technical theatre. They parted ways once their class ended and Dream was happy to have another acquaintance.

Throughout the day he shared a couple other classes with his friends and even shared his history and social science class with Techno. The pinkette seemed especially relieved to see a familiar face for the latter. Unfortunately, they couldn't really talk to one another except for some light small talk after class. Social science was their last class, so as soon as the teacher dismissed them Dream walked over to Techno's desk.

"Hey Pinky!" He leaned onto the pinkette's table. "How has college been?"

"Honestly, not as bad as I was expecting." He stood up and stepped out of his row. "It was actually pretty nice."

Dream sauntered over to him with a grin. "Perhaps you had some company that made your day a bit better than usual?"

Techno rolled his eyes. "Alright Dream, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We literally just met today."

The blonde have him a fake pout and Techno countered with a light nudge with his elbow. They strolled out of the class and through the open halls of the campus. 

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" Dream asked.

"Um, I think I'll head to my dorm now." Techno started fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. "I haven't met my dormmate yet so might as well just get that over with."

"You nervous?"

"Gee what gave you that idea? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not really the most social person."

"I guess, but I enjoy talking to you."

"..."

"Techno?"

"..."

"Wait, are you blushing?"

"...no."

"Oh my god, you are! Aww-"

"I'm leaving."

The pinkette ran off towards the dormitory. Dream ran after him, shouting his name. The two raced to the building with wide smiles. Techno skidded to a halt outside the entrance and Dream nearly crashed into him all over again. The blonde just barely managed to slow down enough to just bump into Techno's back.

"Woah." He stumbled a little. "Careful there Dream or else I'm going to start calling you Crasher again." 

"Shut up!" Dream gave him a light smack on the back. "You're the one that suddenly stopped."

Swinging the door open, the two made their way inside and towards the elevator. Dream pressed on the 4th button and waited for Techno to do the same for his own floor. However, the pinkette simply gave a laugh and started fiddling with his wrists.

"Looks like we're on the same floor. That's good, we can walk to the main campus together in the morning."

Silence fell between the two as they retrieved their keys out of their bags. The elevator hummed to life and moved upwards. Techno glanced at Dream's keys and they looked eerily similar to his own. His fidgeting intensified after that. Dream started tapping his foot lightly on the floor.

Soon the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The two walked side by side down the narrow hallway. Both had picked up on the awkward tension that had settled between them and the looming possibility that was growing more and more likely with each room they passed. 

They both stopped in front of the same door.

'Fuck.' Dream thought as he unlocked the door to the dorm.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Techno was not handling the situation much better.

Once the door was swung open and the two stepped inside it was official.

They were roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't get to see Techno's point of view during his first interaction with Dream but he's basically internally screaming the entire time.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and reading my fic! Hopefully I'm able to get the next chapter out soon, but I have no idea how long it will take. I do have a good idea of what's next though. Who's ready for some Flower Bois Inc?


	3. Can We Please Have a Nice Dinner for Once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I lied. No flower boys this chapter. You get sleepy family, but ya gotta wait until next chapter for the flowers. My bad, but hey you get Dream and Techno interactions plus Sleepy Bois later on so I feel like that should make up for it.

Techno was definitely on the verge of an anxious breakdown.

It's been an eventful first day of college to say the least. Five seconds after walking onto the campus he gets tackled by some random stranger and now he was somehow friends with him. 

Friends...are they friends? Techno has never really been that good at making friends. It took weeks before Techno was even remotely friendly towards Skeppy, and he was basically Techno's closest friend. Sure, he's grown up since then but damn he's still horrendous at socializing. He has kind of been friends with Calvin and Nestor ever since they won that school laser-tag game a couple years ago. They never really hung out outside of school though. Maybe Wilbur was right. He should probably be more social. Who else does he know? There was that one kid back in elementary school.....and he was pretty close with TapL back in middle school....what was he thinking about again? 

Oh yeah, Dream. 

Can he consider Dream a friend if they've only just met? Techno's definitely not the type of person who considers people friends in a day, however for some reason this random blonde kid is different. Of course his anxiety spikes whenever he runs into Dream, but then the boy just drags him into a conversation and his stress fades away. It's weird, but it's nice. 

Why is it nice? 

He's so confused right now. Although, he'll have to sort through his thoughts later because there is a much bigger issue at hand and that's the fact this dumb fucking idiot that's been plaguing his mind is his roommate. There goes the option of ignoring Dream, can't do that anymore. There's also the fact that their room is much smaller than Techno initially thought it was. Their beds aren't too close (thank god), but their desks were practically melded together. There is some space between them, however they're still going to be right next to one another.

Dammit, Techno could feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks. He really hopes he isn't as touch starved as he was in high school, then again he's only ever shown physical affection to his family. This is going to be a disaster. 

"-so what do you think?"

And Dream has been talking this entire time, god fucking dammit.

"Hm?" 

Techno stopped mindlessly unpacking his things and turned towards Dream. The blonde was standing on top of his bed and looking right at the pinkette. They made eye contact and Techno felt his anxiety skyrocket again. He quickly turned away and prayed that Dream didn't notice him panic.

Dream did notice.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Techno mumbled. 

There was a shuffling noise as Dream slid off his bed. The pinkette mind started racing. Was Dream mad? Did he already fuck up? That would be a new record. Dream wouldn't hurt him, right? 

Turns out, there was nothing to worry about since the blonde simply sat beside Techno. He still refused to face him, but Dream didn't seem to mind.

"You don't have to be sorry for zoning out." Dream smiled. "I tend to get stuck in my head sometimes too."

"....I have ADHD."

Fuck, why did he say that? Now was not the time to blurt out his thoughts without thinking. Out of all the times his brain could go on auto-pilot it chose this moment. Techno is definitely not the kind of person who openly expresses his problems and feelings and he was not about to start being that kind of person with Dream. What will he even say? He's definitely going to be put off by this. Will he judge him? Will he look at him differently? Techno really had to go and ruin the first friendship he's had since middle school. Well it was nice while it lasted.

"I have ADHD too."

Whelp, he wasn't expecting that answer. Dream is just full of surprises, isn't he.

"You do?" Techno finally faced Dream. He started messing with the shirt in his hands, but didn't look away.

Dream nodded. "Well I guess they correct term is ADD. I have Classic ADD. It isn't severe and mostly shines through with my hyperactivity, restlessness, inattentiveness, and excessive speech."

Techno's shoulders relaxed a bit. "I have Overfocused ADD. I tend to get stuck in my head a lot and it's difficult for me to move on from an action. I have most of the symptoms and I still have trouble dealing with it."

"Well, looks like we have something else in common." Dream chuckled. 

"Yeah, I guess we do." He smiled. "I'm glad I got roomed with someone who understands how I feel. Although, it's going to be pretty interesting since you have can't focus and I over focus."

"Hey, maybe we'll cancel each other out!"

Their laugher echoed throughout the small room. Techno felt his worries slipping away. Dream was strange. He was bubbling with energy and sort of latched onto Techno for some reason. He sort of reminded Techno of Skeppy, except there was something about Dream that was just different. The blonde had such a vibrant personality and his smile was absolutely contagious. Techno never liked change, but maybe a little abnormality was okay. 

The two continued to talk for a while until the ringing of Techno's phone broke through their conversation. He took out his device and answered the incoming call from his twin brother.

"Wil?"

"Techno! You haven't been answering any our messages. Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I got caught up with....something. I'm completely fine. What were you messaging about?"

"Phil just wanted to know if you were okay with having dinner at home today. He invited Tubbo's siblings over. And don't worry about missing our messages, it's not a big deal. Phil just gets protective, you know how he is."

"Yeah, and again, I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I'm free for dinner. Do you want to head over there together?"

"Of course, was already planning on it. I'll meet you in the parking lot in half an hour, okay?"

"Sounds good. See you soon, Wil."

"Bye Techie!"

Techno put his phone down and stood up. Dream was still sitting on the floor, looking up at him.

"You going somewhere?" He asked as Techno grabbed his jacket.

"Yup, heading home for dinner. Sorry we have to cut our conversation short." 

The blonde smiled, he sure did like smiling a lot. "No worries! We literally live with one another now. We'll have time to talk later."

Techno chuckled. "That's true."

He was about to head out the door when Dream sped past him. The blonde opened the door and waited for the other, who was standing in front of him confused.

"Are you going too?"

"Oh yeah! I was planning to go hang out with George and Sapnap. So I thought I would walk with you." His feet shifted a bit awkwardly. "Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Techno mentally cringed at how excited he sounded. "But, um, you should grab a jacket. It's probably going to be cold tonight." 

Dream grinned and grabbed his green varsity jacket. He ran out the door and Techno soon followed. They walked down the hallway and easily fell into some small talk. Turns out, the two were nearly the exact same age with Techno being only a few months older. He was about to make a snide remark about being more mature but then he remembered Dream was definitely taller than him. The blonde just hasn't realized that Techno wears platforms. Maybe the pinkette should save the teasing for later.

"Well I'll see you later, Techno." Dream said as the two stepped into the parking lot. 

"Bye Dream, see you later." 

Techno gave the blonde a wave before walking away. He spotted Wilbur's car and made his way over to it. His brother was leaning against the vehicle watching the other approach. Techno did not like the smirk on his face as the two opened the car doors. 

"Sooooo," Wilbur glanced at Dream through the rear-view mirror. "Was that the reason you weren't picking up your phone, dear brother?"

"....just drive."

Wilbur would not shut up about Dream for the entire car ride. He nearly had to pull over after hearing that his socially awkward twin was now roommates with this loud and outgoing athlete that quite literally crashed into his life. The entire situation was just too funny and so very amusing.

When they pulled into the driveway, their younger brother immediately burst through the front door with Tubbo in tow. The second Wilbur stepped out of the car he was tackled into a hug by Tommy. He did the same to Techno moments later. They had just seen one another that morning, but no one could blame Tommy since it was still a drastic change to have his brothers not be at the house when he got home. However, it's not going to stop the twins from teasing him. Absolutely not. They would never pass up an opportunity to bully Tommy. 

"So Tubbs, when's your family coming over?" Wilbur asked in the middle of dragging Tommy into a headlock. 

Tubbo thought for a moment as he plopped down onto the couch. "Well, my dad can't come tonight since he's got work. But my siblings should be here soon!"

"Your dad's a captain, right?" Tommy piped up as he tried to clamber out of Wilbur's grasp. "Ocean man and all that shit."

"Yup! He's a sea captain. He got called to transport some cargo down the coast and will be gone for a few days."

Techno settled down beside Tubbo. "You guys just moved in and he's already gone? That must be tough. Is he gone often?"

The brunette nodded. "He's very busy with work, but my siblings and I don't mind. Eret has always taken care of us when he's gone. And when Captain is here he makes sure to spend a lot of time with us."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow. "Captain?" 

"Yeah! That's what we call our dad. It's like a nickname. We still call him 'dad' but it's fun to call him 'Captain'."

"Makes sense," Wilbur said, as he finally let Tommy go. "We all call Phil 'Dadza' for fun too."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Tubbo jumped up and sprinted over to the entrance of the Sleepy's home. Wilbur finally let go of Tommy and the blonde quickly followed his friend. Tubbo swung the door open and excitedly pulled his siblings inside. 

Wilbur and Techno already knew Ranboo, who was wearing a black and white striped sweater with gray pants. Tubbo would often drag him online to play video games. However, his heterochromia was much more apparent with one red and one green eye staring at them. Another thing that was very obvious was his height. He towered over all of them, even Wilbur. Although he was still stood behind his sister as though she were hiding him.

Tubbo's sister, Niki, gave the two a friendly wave with a matching smile. She always seemed sweet whenever she would make a surprise appearance to ask or tell Tubbo something. Her long blonde hair was dyed bubblegum pink at the tips. She wore a fluffy wool jacket that looked like a cloud and sky blue jeans. 

Next to Niki was, presumably, Fundy. Tubbo had talked about all his siblings before and often characterized Fundy for his snow-tipped brown hair and his chaotic tendencies. The short brunette would often complain whenever his brother pulled a prank on him. Fundy had a black jacket with three colorful stripes, a white t-shirt with orange highlights, and black pants. A black breton hat adorned his fluffy hair.

Their oldest sibling, Eret, was sort of a mystery to the twins. He seemed to always be busy with work, school, or chores. From what Tubbo has said, she's always there for her siblings and helps them whenever she can. Tubbo also mentioned that they went by any pronouns. The tall individual in front of them certainly wasn't the person they imagined Eret to be, however that wasn't a bad thing. Eret had a head of fluffy brown hair, much like his brothers even though none of them were related, with a silver crown hairpin tucked over his right ear. They wore a light gray blouse with black pants. Two vibrant pink flamingo earrings hung from their earlobes. Yet what caught Wilbur and Techno's attention the most was the pair of black glasses that rested on his face.

He looked awfully familiar to them.

And the twins looked familiar to Eret.

"Eret?" Wilbur stepped forward, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. 

The eldest sibling looked taken aback for a second, before breaking out into a grin. "Wilbur?" He turned to other twin. "Techno?"

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?" Tubbo yelled, frantically looking between the three.

Eret gave his brother a nod. "We went to the same elementary school!"

Techno rubbed the back of his neck. "Eret was my first friend." 

"Oh, now you call him your friend!" Wilbur rolled his eyes. "For the past 15 years he's been a classmate, but now all of a sudden he's a friend. Fucking hell, Techno, make up your mind!"

The room erupted into laughter as a flustered Techno attempted to smack Wilbur over the head. Of course, he failed since Wilbur's taller than him, which only made everyone laugh harder.

Wilbur was nearly doubled-over. "We need to get you taller platforms, Tech!"

The pinkette glared at his brother. "Shut up, it's not my fault you go the tall genes."

"Aren't you two twins?" Eret asked, between chuckles. "How can you even have that much of a height difference?"

"Not my fault Wilbur fucking absorbed all the height when we were developing."

"Not my fault Techno's short."

"I AM 6 FEET TALL. HOW IS THAT SHORT WILBUR?"

"Just accept your faith, mate." Phil said, as he entered the living room. "I've been the shortest ever since Tommy hit 7th grade. You get used to it."

"If you want, you can borrow my heels Techno."

Tubbo's face lit up. "OH MY GOD YOUR HEELS!" He raced to the front door and came back holding a pair of 5-inch black leather heels. 

Wilbur stared wide-eyed. "Holy shit, how do you walk in those?"

Eret shrugged. "It's easy."

"It's not," Niki muttered. "It's really not. Eret's just got perfect balance or something."

Eret sighed, dramatically. "I'm just too fabulous."

That broke the group into another fit of laughter. Phil rolled his eyes and ushered everyone to the dining table. Wilbur, Techno, and Eret sat next to one another and began catching up on everything they had missed. As they began to talk, Tommy noticed that Eret still had her sunglasses on. 

"Yo, Eret, why do you still have your sunglasses on." He blurted out. 

"Tommy!" Phil spun around and glared at his youngest brother. 

"It's night and we're inside! I wanna know why the fuck he's got sunglasses on!"

Eret leaned against the table. "It's fine, I was about to tell you guys anyways. My eyes are sensitive to light. Before I was adopted by Captain, I had been thrown around from house to house in the foster care system. One particular house was much worse than the others. The couple there were just trying to get a kid for the money and unfortunately I was the kid stuck with them. One night, they both got drunk and I got into an argument with them. The husband shoved me out the front door and I fell and hit my head pretty badly on the pavement. Got a concussion and it led to me getting photophobia. It's not too extreme, but I need the sunglasses so I won't get migraines." 

"Shit, that sucks mate." Phil's expression softened. "I'm sorry."

"It's not too bad, I can still see and it could have been a lot worse." He smiled. "Plus, now I get to wear badass sunglasses 24/7 and never have to make eye contact with anyone."

A few people chuckled, lightening the mood. 

"Well, good to know the foster care system's still shit." Wilbur grumbled. "We're lucky that Phil was able to claim custody over us."

"Still got stuck in a couple awful homes though." Techno grimaced. 

"Wait a second, are you all foster kids?" Fundy questioned. "I thought you were related."

Wilbur leaned back in his chair. "We are related. After our parents died we all got split up for a bit since Phil couldn't get custody of us for a while. I was able to stick with Tommy for most of our time in the system. Techno got separated from us almost immediately. No one wants to adopt any more than two foster kids at a time."

"Except Captain," said the five adopted siblings, simultaneously. 

The room roared to life again as laughter bubbled out of the kids. Phil smiled fondly at them all while placing plates of food on the table.

"Captain practically adopted Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, and I at the exact same time." Eret explained, stifling his snickers. "He grabbed Tubbo and I first. A few weeks later he brought home Niki and Fundy dropped in not long after that. Then after a year or so later he swiped up Ranboo."

Phil looked at Eret wide-eyed. "I don't even know how he handled raising five children. I love my brothers, but damn all three of you were little shits." 

"PHILZA MINECRAFT!"

"DADZA!"

"PHILLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Phil threw a handful of kitchen rags at his brothers. "And they're all still a pain in the ass!"

"Imagine being the oldest sibling, couldn't be me." Fundy joked, staring right at Eret.

"Fundy, you are so lucky Tubbo refused to be adopted without me." Eret replied, shooting their brother a glare.

Tommy looked over at Tubbo. "Wow, clingy much?"

The brunette huffed and elbowed his best friend. "You're one to talk! Wilbur just said that he stuck with you throughout your entire time in foster care. You're attached to your siblings and I'm attached to mine!"

"Look, I was forced to be with this tall bitch!" Tommy pointed a finger at Wilbur. 

"God, I should've left you at the orphanage and ran after Techno. My twin wouldn't talk shit about me."

"Really?"

"Okay, my twin wouldn't talk AS MUCH shit about me."

Techno nodded. "That's more like it."

"Alright, come on kids, eat before your food gets cold." Phil gestured to the plates of food that were set in front of each of them.

Niki giggled. "Wow, you really do act like their father." 

"Well I raised them more than our parents ever did so I sure hope I'm fatherly." Phil chuckled. "Now c'mon, all of you eat. I'm sure none of you have had time to actually have a homecooked meal since moving in so go on and enjoy it."

Dinner was chaotic as always. At some point Tommy threw some of his food at Wilbur which led to a small food fight between the two brothers. It didn't last too long though because as soon as a glob of food landed even remotely close to one of the guests, Phil shot the two a death glare. That didn't stop them from arguing throughout the entire dinner, but it was all in good fun. 

The others joined in on the banter as well. 

"Tubbo, isn't your last name 'King'?" Wilbur asked, while placing his dish into the sink. 

The young brunette paused his attempt to knock Tommy out of his chair and turned towards Wilbur. "Yup!"

"It was Captain's last name." Eret added. "We all took it up not long after he officially adopted us." 

Wilbur grinned. "Pretty shit last name if you ask me." 

"Hey!" Tubbo scowled at the taller brunette. "It is not!"

"I mean, I hate to agree with Wilbur-" Tommy shot his brother a quick glare. "But 'King' is a fucking weird name, Tubbs."

"You're one to talk Tommy, your last name is 'Sleepy'!" Tubbo retorted, giving his friend a light shove.

The blonde kicked his chair in retaliation. "Yeah, but 'King' makes you sound all high and mighty and shit. What do you think you are, royalty? If anything I'M the TRUE KING!!" 

Techno rolled his eyes, finally tuning into the conversation. "As if. I'm the one with the crown, Tommy."

"I have a crown too!" Eret pointed to their hairpin. "And I just HAVE to be the king. It's what's meant to be!" 

"Look Eret." Techno started gesturing with his hands. That dainty little trinket is nothing compared to my absolutely radiant crown. It is simply sublime."

"Big Man is pulling out the big words for this," Tommy mumbled to Tubbo.

Wilbur scoffed. "God, what an English Major. How 'bout ya go write an argumentative essay about this. Huh, college boy?" 

Techno elbowed his twin. "Shut up, Wil. You're in college too."

"Oh yeah, you two are in college!" Phil's voice piped up from the living room. He had gone to set up some board games earlier.

The oldest Sleepy sibling popped his head into the kitchen. "Do any of you go to SMP University?"

Eret nodded and pointed to herself and Fundy. "We both go there, but we don't stay in the dorms. Do you think we have any classes together?"

Wilbur shrugged. "Probably, I think I may have saw you in some of my classes. Here, let's check."

While those three compared schedules, Techno stood up and left the kitchen. Everyone else had already gradually migrated over to the living room. Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, Ranboo, and Phil were all sitting on the floor playing Uno. Techno made his way over to the couch and sat down, quietly watching their game. 

"Tommy, I saw that." Phil said, not even looking up from his cards.

"Saw what?"

"Go pick up your cards from under the couch. No cheating."

Grumbling, Tommy reached under the couch and pulled out a small pile of cards. Tubbo immediately gawked at the blonde and yelled at him for attempting to cheat. Niki placed down her last card with a sly grin.

"I win!"

The two youngest boys quit their fighting to complain about their loss. Niki simply sat there with a smirk as the duo bickered. Phil gathered all the cards and began reshuffling them.

"Wanna play, Techno?" 

The pinkette shook his head. "Nah, I'll just watch Tommy lose again."

"You bitch!" Tommy yelled, throwing one of his cards at Techno. 

He caught it and Tommy screeched even louder. 

Phil winced. "Niki, Ranboo, I apologize for your eardrums. I already knew I was going to go deaf before I hit 50, but now I've doomed you too."

"It's alright," Niki laughed. "We live with Tubbo and Fundy. We were already doomed anyways."

Techno passed the card to Phil and laid down on the cushions. A muffled yawn escaped from his mouth. His older brother shot him a sympathetic look. 

"Tired, mate?" 

"A bit," Techno shifted to lay on his back. "I just want to rest for a bit."

"Busy first day?"

Techno sighed. "You could say that."

"Techie, made a new friend!" Wilbur hollered from the kitchen. 

"WHAT?!" 

"Really?!" 

The pinkette huffed and turned his head towards the ceiling. "I hate how surprised you two sound." 

Phil leaned back against the couch. "Well, to be fair, you aren't really a social person Tech. It's been years since you've made a new friend."

"Don't word it like that. You make me sound like a loser." 

"But-"

"Tommy, if you finish that sentence I will defenestrate you." 

"Oh, here we go again with the dictionary words! Jokes on you, I can't be threatened by what I can't understand."

Wilbur strolled out of the kitchen, immediately taking out his phone. "Well that's another one for the quote book." 

Tubbo, Niki, Ranboo, and Phil all burst out laughing. Fundy and Eret followed Wilbur into the living room and sat next to their siblings. Wilbur nudged Techno over on the couch and took a seat.

"So, tell me about your day boys." Phil said, as he passed out the Uno cards. "Especially you Techno. I want to hear about this new friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so, as you can probably tell I've been writing a lot of medical conditions in this fic like anxiety, ADD, and photophobia. I have some of these conditions but not all of them and I may interpret them wrong. If you ever feel like I've misrepresented something please tell me so I can fix my mistake. And also these are all completely based off my interpretation of these characters and has no correlation to Techno and Dream's actual ADHD. I just wanted to write things that I related to. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Cross your fingers and hope writer's block doesn't screw me over again!


End file.
